Mine
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Recent college graduate Emma Swan meets Killian Jones in a diner.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part I**

_Uh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

"_Mine" Taylor Swift_

* * *

Emma bit her lip as she hovered over her criminology text book, pen in hand as she scribbled notes in a spiral notebook. Her hand reached out blindly to pick up her hot cocoa. "Shit!" She muttered as she knocked it over, scrambling to pick up her book and spiral before the hot beverage could spread over the pages, standing up. "Shit." She muttered again.

"Hey, it's okay, lass." Her head spun and she knocked over the chair behind her at the voice, "Whoa." The man caught the chair and smiled softly at her, "Let me help you."

He was carrying a bin filled with dirty dishes, an apron tied around his body and a rag thrown over his shoulder. "Thank you." Emma murmured, a flush rising to her cheeks as she dropped his stare. His eyes were almost too blue. And the accent she'd heard, her body hummed slightly as she stepped back.

He dropped the bin of dishes unceremoniously on another chair at the table before he leaned down and wiped the table, "I can get you another coffee."

"Um, it was hot cocoa actually." She whispered, "With cinnamon on top."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Interesting. I'll have to try it one day." He patted her arm lightly, "I'll be right back, lass."

"Thank you." Emma murmured as he picked up the now empty mug and walked away. Sitting back down, Emma spread her things out again, attempting to dig back into her studies.

A moment later a steaming mug was placed in front of her, looking up, her eyes connected with the busboy's, "There you go, lass." He winked at her, "Enjoy."

Biting her lip, Emma smiled softly, "Um, thank you," she paused at the end.

"Killian." He held out his hand.

"Emma." She shook it.

Winking at her, Killian tossed his towel back over his shoulder, "See you around, Emma."

Emma felt the flush return to her cheeks as she ducked back into the book once again, determined to finish outlining the chapter.

OUAT

"So did you get anything other than his name?"

Emma rolled her eyes and looked back down at her textbook, "Yes, Ruby. I also got his date of birth, his social security number and his passport number." Emma muttered.

Slamming her hand down in the middle of the page of Emma's book, "Em, this is the first guy you've even mentioned since Neal. Well, other than David and Victor and they don't count." Ruby told her.

Emma sighed and poked her friend, Ruby's, hand with her pen, "Move your damn hand and there's nothing to tell. He was just a hot waiter."

"We're so going there tomorrow for lunch." Ruby informed her, "Mary Margaret," Ruby grinned as their girlfriend approached their library table, "We're going to Granny's tomorrow for lunch."

"Granny's?" Mary Margaret grimaced, "I thought we agreed after David got food poisoning there we weren't going back."

She sat down and quirked an eyebrow at Ruby who was glaring at Emma, "Well," Ruby began, "Emma went there to study yesterday and she met a guy."

Emma groaned, "I did not meet a guy." She snapped.

"Oh, touchy." Mary Margaret grinned at Ruby, "So, Rub, who was he?"

"His name is Killian. He's got an accent."

"Like northern or southern or"

"Like Irish." Ruby's eyes glimmered, "So I'm thinking we ditch the dudes for lunch tomorrow and have lunch there."

"I think it sounds like a plan. Don't you, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, it doesn't, but something tells me if I didn't agree Ruby would drug me, tie me up, put me in her trunk and then tie me to a chair in the middle of the stupid diner anyways." Emma quipped.

"Something like that." Ruby agreed.

OUAT

Emma crossed her arms and frowned at Mary Margaret and Ruby who were seated in the booth across from her, "Are we seriously here?"

"Yes we are and I want to," Ruby's eyes lit up, "oh my." She murmured.

"Where is he?" Mary Margaret asked quickly.

A moment later a mug was set in front of Emma. Emma looked up startled, "Killian." She murmured.

He grinned down at her, "Hot cocoa with cinnamon." He winked at her, "And you were right, it is delicious."

Emma flushed and wrapped her hands around the mug for comfort, "Thank you."

He tore his eyes away from her and asked, "And what can I get you lasses?"

Ruby's eyes were simply gleaming, "I'll just have a coffee."

"Same." Mary Margaret sang out.

"Thank you, _Killian_." Ruby called out as he walked away.

Emma's head fell to the table, "Holy shit, you two are humiliating."

"Oh my God, she _definitely_ likes him." Mary Margaret leered. "This is going to be so much fun."

"No, it's really not. And no, I really don't." Emma's protests were muffled by the table.

"He remembered your order." Ruby nudged Emma's leg with her calf, "He likes you too."

Raising her head, Emma replied, "No one likes anyone. Can we just finish up and leave, _please_?" Emma asked.

"Ugh, you're so no fun." Ruby whined.

OUAT

Emma bit her lip and looked down into her Solo Cup of beer. Her mind was still on her criminology exam from earlier in the day. "You did fine, Ems."

Emma looked up at David's voice, "I don't know." She admitted.

Rolling his eyes, he took her cup, dumped the warm beer out and refilled it with a cold cup, "Try to have fun tonight. It's a party. The semester is done. _Forever_." He grinned. "Well forever for everyone but Victor because that dumbass is going to medical school."

"Smartest dumbass I've ever met." Emma quipped.

"No joke." David gently rubbed her shoulder, "Come on, Robin just showed up with some guy he knew back home who just moved to town." He nudged her forward, "Come have fun with the rest of us."

Emma rolled her eyes. Robin was a late addition to their group who brought a sometimes pleasant Regina (his girlfriend) with him. His girlfriend could be enough of a dramatic evil queen, she could only imagine how his friend was. "Fine."

"Hey, the guy's nice." David told her. "Have you seen Mary Margaret or Ruby? I want them to meet him too."

Emma shrugged, "No, I've been hiding." She scowled, "Unsuccessfully though since you found me." She sighed, "So what's this guy's name?" Emma asked.

She stopped as they stepped on the patio. "Emma?"

David frowned and looked over at Emma who simply said, "Killian? You're Robin's friend?"

"You're David's friend?" Killian asked.

"You two know each other?" David asked.

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon." Killian smiled at her.

Emma found herself flushing as she looked at her feet. "Um, what am I missing?" David asked.

"Oh what a nice surprise." The patio door opened again, revealing Victor who found Ruby and Mary Margaret, "Mary Margaret, look, it's Killian." Ruby grinned widely at Emma.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part II**

_I say can you believe it, as we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it, yes, yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"_Mine" Taylor Swift_

* * *

Mary Margaret grinned shamelessly between Killian and Emma, "Well who on earth would've thought."

"I wish you'd told us, Regina." Ruby leered.

Rolling her eyes, Regina pushed past them all to go back inside the small house that was packed with the upcoming graduates, "You all are truly nauseating."

Victor scratched his head, "What am I missing?"

Robin shrugged, "Beats me. I'm going to find out from Regina."

Linking her hand with David's, Mary Margaret tugged him to the door, "Let's find out too, shall we?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea, come on Victor." Ruby latched onto his arm and pulled him after Mary Margaret and David.

Emma shuffled on her feet, "Maybe we should," she turned to the door just as she heard the lock click into place. Twisting the handle she muttered, "Fuck you, Ruby."

"Well, it seems the lasses had other plans for tonight." Killian chuckled.

Spinning, Emma frowned, "Did you, I mean you didn't have,"

"No, I didn't know they were planning this. I had no idea you knew Robin or," he shuddered lightly, "Regina."

"She's not too bad once you get to know her." Emma replied softly, "Well, entirely bad." At his look she rolled her eyes, "Fine, she can be kind of a bitch, but she's can sometimes be nice when it suits her."

"I'd yet to see it suit her." Killian muttered.

"I think in her own twisted way, this was her being nice. She was just being nice to Ruby and Mary Margaret, which is saying something because the three of them pretty much hate each other all of the time." Emma snickered.

Killian set his empty cup on the patio table, "Well, since I'm sure we've been locked out of the front door as well and I can see your cup is also empty, would you like to walk down the street and find a drink elsewhere?" He offered.

Emma bit her lip and looked up at him from under her eyelashes, "Alright." Setting her cup next to his, she followed him to the gate.

David glared out the window, "Mary Margaret what do you even know about this guy?" He snapped, "They're leaving. Do we know he's not going to hurt her?"

"He's Robin's friend." Mary Margaret placed her hand on David's shoulder, "Calm the older brother act down for a bit. This will be good for Emma."

"I'd just feel better if I knew him." David murmured.

"I'm sure you'll get to know him once Emma decides to let him in." Mary Margaret assured him.

OUAT

"So," Killian poured her a glass of beer from the pitcher, "are you from here?" he asked.

Emma bit her lip, "Uh no, I just came to Boston for college."

"Where are you from?" He asked.

Emma shrugged, "All over Massachusetts." She admitted softly.

Killian frowned, but didn't press, "I'm from a small town near Dublin. I met Robin at a summer camp when were lads, he's been trying to get me stateside for years. I finally caved."

"What made you cave?" She asked.

"He wants to start a business. He wanted my expertise." Killian grinned, "The diner is just a way to make extra cash while we get things moving."

"What expertise do you have?" Robin was an engineering major, but she honestly hadn't spent enough time with him to know what he was planning.

"I was in the navy." Killian explained, "He wants to build yachts. Did you not know this?"

"We're not really close." Emma admitted.

"Ah, and what are you going to do after graduation on Saturday?" He asked.

"Um, David and I have been admitted to the police academy." She paused, "We start with their June class."

"Ah, law enforcement, somehow that does seem entirely fitting." He nodded approvingly. Emma arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, instead just taking a sip of her beer. "So you're staying in Boston then?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, Victor is going to medical school here and Mary Margaret has her exam for her teaching certificate, but she already has a job lined up at an elementary school and Ruby inherited a building from her grandmother, she's going to open up a bar there." She paused, "Regina is going to work at the mayor's office. She's been an intern there for the last year."

OUAT

"They're still not back." David paced the living room that had cleared out an hour ago.

"David, I'm sure they're fine. Chill." Ruby rolled her eyes and settled into Victor's embrace with a yawn, "I'm ready to go to bed." She stood and stretched, holding out her hand, "Come on, Victor."

Mary Margaret nodded agreeing, "I'm going to bed too." Standing, "You coming?"

David gave her an incredulous look, "I'm waiting up for Em."

Rolling her eyes she kissed his cheek, "She'll call if she needs something."

"Killian's a good guy." Robin stood and pulled Regina to her feet, "She's in good hands."

David glared at Robin, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Rolling her eyes, Regina spat, "You're not her boyfriend or her father or her brother."

"She's my best friend." David answered tersely. "And I don't know Killian."

OUAT

Emma laughed as she plopped down at the edge of the pier, "This is my favorite place in the entire city." She admitted softly, her laughter dying down.

Killian sat down next to her, "I love the water, always have. It was my home for so long."

Biting her lip, Emma faced him, "I'm jealous of that. One of the reasons I pushed to go here for college is I could live near water."

"You weren't near the water before?" Killian asked.

"The last town I was in, where David's from, is landlocked, on the other side of the state." She admitted.

"What had you moving so much?" Killian asked.

Clearing her throat, Emma replied, "Foster kid."

"Navy brat." Killian pointed to himself. "When Dad died my older brother was saddled with me, then he died so I joined the navy."

"What about your mother?" Emma whispered.

"Ran off after I was born."

"My parents left me on the side of the road. Some kid found me and left me at a diner." Emma laughed, "So much for unconditional love."

"Aye." Killian agreed looking over at her, "So you and David,"

"He just wouldn't take no for an answer. He's the most stubborn person I know and that's coming from me." Killian chuckled at the blatant love behind her griping. "He was assigned to tutor me our junior year of high school. I wasn't exactly the best student. I bailed on him, insulted him, pushed him as far away as I could, but he just wouldn't shake. He was determined to stick around. He's my best friend. He's been there through so much." She sighed, "I'm so lucky to have him."

"You have quite a few people." Killian pointed out.

Emma shrugged, "I'm not really that close to Victor." She admitted, "And Mary Margaret and Ruby are my friends, but they don't really get it. They weren't there for so much of it and it's not their fault." She wasn't sure why she was telling him this, maybe it was because she could recognize a lost soul in him as well. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes that she knew was in her own.

"Well, I know I don't know everything yet, Swan," Killian began, "but you do have someone else who gets it now."

Biting her lip, Emma nodded, "So do you, Killian."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part III**

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take yes_

_Yes this is what I thought about_

"_Mine" Taylor Swift_

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Killian looked up as the door to the apartment slammed shut with a loud bang, "And how was the first day at the local PD, Deputy?"

Emma snorted as she pushed herself off of the door. "Long." She muttered. Walking over to a table set up in the corner of the two bedroom apartment she and Killian shared with Regina and Robin, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his jaw, "What are you working on?" She glanced down, "Is this the project that's had you up all night _every_ night that you're _not_ showing me?" She nudged him.

He grinned up at her as he flipped the page over, "That would be the very one."

"Oh come on, Jones, why don't I get to see it?" She whined.

"Whining is not very becoming on you, Deputy." He spun around and nudged her leg with his own, "And it's a surprise for you. Although you're bloody well trying to ruin it."

Emma bit her lip and leaned down to kiss him, "Fine, I'll try not to whine quite as much. At least about the surprise."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her down to his lap, "So tell me, what did they have you working on today?"

Emma shrugged, "Mostly just signing paperwork and going over procedures. David's day was just as uneventful. It'll be a while before I'm actually doing anything."

"Anything that will keep me up worried about you." He clarified.

"Something like that." Leaning forward she bumped her nose with his, "I missed you today."

"Aye?" He asked.

She nodded, "Aye." She confirmed, "Are we really stuck with dinner here tonight with Regina and Robin? I was kind of hoping to order Chinese and have you eat noodles off my back in bed. Without Regina and Robin's presence." She grimaced.

"That sounds like Heaven. Maybe we can order Chinese and after our meeting with Miss Mills I can eat noodles off your new aide wants to discuss our finances now that we're all flatmates." Killian quoted Regina's reason. "She wants to ensure that everyone pulls their weight. Oh maybe we can have dessert in bed and I can lick chocolate and whipped cream off of your naked body." He wriggled his eyebrows with his suggestion.

Emma rolled her eyes and didn't respond, which he knew meant that she was down, "Why did we get stuck with them again? Why couldn't we give them to Mary Margaret and David?"

"Because Robin and I thought it would be such fun since we work together." Killian quipped.

"Sometimes I hate that you got us into this. What would've really been fun would be to hand her highness over to Ruby."

Killian snorted, "You and David would have a double murder to solve, because you know Victor would probably quite skillfully kill them both the evil queen and the wolf."

Emma laughed, "I'm still trying to understand why you and David and Robin think Ruby is like a wolf." She shook her head, "And Victor did say one of his professors said that medical school was 'Murder 101'." Shaking her head she commented, "Not something a cop in training wants to hear."

"You're not a cop in training anymore, love." He tapped the badge pinned to her uniform, "You're a cop now." Emma couldn't help but grin at that, she just hoped she could pay her dues quickly enough and really move up through the ranks. She didn't want to be a uniformed officer forever.

"I'm going to go change." Standing she stretched, "Actually, a shower sounds pretty dang good right about now. What do you say, Captain?" She quipped, "Can you put your ships away for a while and come play?"

Lunging at her, Killian threw Emma over his shoulder and jogged towards the bathroom.

OUAT

"So with our expected incomes," Regina twirled her pen between her fingers, "I think this is what our grocery bill should look like. What do you all think?" She asked diplomatically, even though the opinions of the others wasn't really wanted. Emma bit her lip as she watched the obscene way Killian was eating his noodles. She snorted when one slipped from his mouth. "Are you two even paying any attention to me?" She snapped, "Or are you two busy using dinner as a courting device?"

Killian laughed, "Technically, dinner is typically used as a courting device in modern times as people do court over dinner."

"Honestly, pirate, I didn't ask for a dissertation on the history courting." Regina snapped.

"I prefer 'captain' rather than 'pirate'." Killian corrected, "Although I suppose I could be a dashing rapscallion. What do you think, Swan? Could my savior be corrupted by a dashing rapscallion?"

Emma leaned back as she laughed, "Oh those words did not come out of your mouth, Jones. You are so cheesy." She continued laughing, "And honestly, Regina, let's just split everything. I mean I know the guys are just starting out and are really only bringing in the income from their part time work at the diner, but we know that will change eventually. It's just going to take time. And I'm nothing if not a patient woman."

"Then you must be nothing, Swan." Robin quipped, "Because you are one of the most impatient people I've ever met." Emma maturely chose to stick her tongue out at him.

"I'm not concerned about us splitting things, Emma." Regina snapped, "I'm simply trying to figure out how much we should budget for groceries and I thought it might be prudent to discuss what temperature we should keep the house and other ways to conserve energy to save money. We are all just staring out."

"Okay, well I think we've figured enough out for tonight." She stood up, "I believe you promised to lick chocolate sauce off my body." She looked down at Killian.

His eyes brightened and then darkened over with lust, "Well, I would never want to be accused of leaving a woman unsatisfied." He dipped his head to Regina and Robin, "Night, mate. Night, your highness." He grinned before pulling Emma to his chest. Whispering in her ear before she giggled and darted into the bedroom.

"Maybe we should've gotten our own place." Regina muttered as Killian ran into the kitchen a moment later with the can of whipped cream and bottle of chocolate syrup.

Robin laughed, "Maybe we should label those things as theirs." He suggested as he pulled her onto his lap.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part IV**

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

\- "_Mine" Taylor Swift_

* * *

_Nine Months Later_

"I just want to make sure you're sure about this." David said calmly, "I'm not telling you no."

"Mate, I feel like you're trying to tell me not to ask Swan to marry me." Killian crossed his arms.

David ran a hand over his face, "All I'm saying, is that you're sure. You guys have barely known each other a year, and I just want to make sure you're sure. This means you can never walk away."

"Why would I walk away from her?" Killian asked.

"You guys have broken up four different times in the last year." David reminded him. "And I know it hasn't just been your fault. I know Emma's difficult. I am the only other person who knows her like you do. And the next time she panics," he pointed to the box, "when you show her that, you can't let her walk away. You have to fight harder for her."

"David, I know, I know we've been down a bumpy road, but that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is our future. And she's the best bloody thing that's ever happened to me. I'd be a fool to let her go."

David tipped his chair back in the coffee shop, "Okay, okay I give. You're not going anywhere." He held his hand out, "Go for it, mate." He mocked.

Killian grinned and shook his hand, "Thanks, Dave."

OUAT

"Everything is set up at the pier." Ruby confirmed, "All you have to do is get her there." She glanced around at the handiwork of Regina, Mary Margaret and herself. It looked quite romantic if she did say so herself. And David, Victor and Robin were charged with keeping other passerbys away from the pier before Killian arrived with Emma.

_Killian groaned through the phone, "Really, Ruby? That's all I have to do."_

Ruby snickered, "Someone's bloody nervous." She mocked.

"_I really wish you Americans would stop trying to butcher my accent and stop using my phrases against me. And of course I'm nervous, I'm proposing." _

"David wasn't nervous." Ruby taunted, referring to the engagement of David and Mary Margaret seven months ago, leading to a wedding next month.

"_Well, sorry, love, but I'm no Prince Charming and Emma is no Snow White. We're actual human begins, not fairytale characters." Killian snapped, "I'm going to get her from work now. We'll be there in an hour traffic and her job willing." _

"Good luck!" Ruby called out, Regina and Mary Margaret echoing her sentiments.

"We should get out of here." Regina checked her watch, "David said he made sure she was getting off before Killian showed up so she'd be ready to go."

"She's going to love this." Mary Margaret sighed, "Oh, I love love."

"Do you frolic through the forest and sing with animals in your spare time?" Regina asked tiredly, "Doesn't that happy go lucky, zippety doo dah attitude ever get tiring?"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "Not in the least. Does your evil queen attitude ever get tiring?"

"Oh, biting sarcasm and wit, what a nice change." Regina sneered.

"Okay ladies, let's go." Ruby hustled them towards the edge of the pier. "And why do I have to play peace keeper, you know I'd much rather be the one fighting." She grumbled.

OUAT

"Killian," Emma whined, "I'm tired and I just want to take a bath and piss Regina off with the water usage for today." She pouted at him, "You could take a bath with me and we could piss her off with more than one thing." She suggested.

Killian picked up her hand and brushed his lips against the backs of her knuckles, "Later, love. I have a surprise planned for you."

"I'm not sure it can top your last surprise." She poked his ribs, "Unless, is The Swan done already?" She asked quickly, "I thought it took longer to build boats." She referred to the boat he designed and named after her.

Killian shook his head, "No, it's still got a few more months of work left. If you'd like we can venture out this weekend and you can see the progress. They're doing a bloody gorgeous job on it."

"As if you'd have it any other way." Emma murmured with a soft smile, her hand raising to brush along the edge of his jaw. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss there. "I love you."

When he'd parked by the pier, he turned to face her, "I love you too, Emma."

Looking over his shoulder, she quirked an eyebrow at him, "Why are we at the pier?"

Killian opened his car door and before she could react, rounded the car and was helping her out, "Let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you about something."

Emma felt her stomach plummet slightly at that. Talking was never a good thing. He loved her though. Nodding, she latched onto his hand, hoping the contact would make whatever was about to come harder for him if it was bad.

"Everything is fine, love. Please calm down." Killian whispered against her temple, his lips brushing against her ear, "I promise."

Nodding, Emma whispered, "Of course."

Chuckling, Killian responded, "Perhaps suggesting we talk was not the best idea. I have a question for you, and I hope it's one you're going to like." He motioned ahead of them to the edge of the pier.

"Killian?" Emma whispered with a questioning look, "Did you?"

"Well, technically Mary Margaret, Ruby and Regina, but they were to follow specific instructions and Victor oversaw the project to make sure none of them added their own ideas." He chuckled, "I couldn't trust Robin not to cave to Regina and Dave was too busy making sure you got off work."

Walking a head of him, Emma's eyes scanned the candles that lined the dock and the various flower arrangements. Luckily it wasn't a windy day so everything was staying in place, "Killian, it's beautiful." When she turned she found him on one knee. "Oh my God." She murmured.

"Emma," Killian took a deep breath, "before I met you I was simply floundering. I was looking for something, anything, special to hold onto. And when you knocked your hot cocoa over in that diner, I knew you were different, but I never thought I'd see you again. When you were at that party all I could think was how did I get so lucky and how do I get he to entertain the idea of spending a little time with me? This last year hasn't always been easy, but we always find our way back to each other. I can promise you that, no matter what life throws at us, I will never walk away from you. I know you've been hurt before. I know I've hurt you. I know life hasn't been easy for you, but if you'll let me, I intend on spending the rest of my life making up for the past. I love you Emma Swan. I love you like I've never loved anyone else. So, will you marry me?"

Biting her lip, Emma dropped down to her knees in front of him, "Yes." She nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger, "Yes." She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, "Yes." Loud cheering behind them tore them out of their bubble. Their friends, along with a rather large gathering of passerbys, were clapping for them. "Yes." She whispered again in his ear.

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part V**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that flight 2:30am_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise, you said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

"_Mine" Taylor Swift_

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Emma threw the towel at him, "We are not doing this. We are not going through this, this, this, expensive bullshit that they're putting us through."

Killian caught the towel, "You mean a wedding? That is what happens when one proposes. Look, Emma, love, we don't have to get married right now. Just because Dave and Mary Margaret pulled it together in six months doesn't mean we have to do the same thing. We're not the bloody fairytale creatures they appear to be. We can wait. I'll wait as long as you need, but do not stress yourself out over our impending wedding that has no set date."

Emma took a steadying breath, "You've missed my point entirely."

Killian crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter, "Then please enlighten me. Because I am now completely clueless and I'm bloody tired of fighting with you everyday over our wedding that we both agreed we wouldn't even consider until after Dave and Mary Margaret had their own nuptials since we are the best man and maid of honor."

"How do you not know? How do you not understand?" Emma stalked out of the kitchen.

"Swan, you're not getting out of this argument this easily." Killian grabbed her arm and spun her around. "We're going to sort this out tonight. Do you understand me?"

"Let go of me." Emma jerked her arm away, "What I'm saying is that I can't do this. I can't, I can't marry you." She whispered.

Killian took a step back as if he'd been shocked. "What?"

"I can't marry you." Emma repeated weakly.

"And why exactly can't you marry me?" Killian asked.

Emma pushed past him and into the bedroom, "Because," she slammed the door shut with a bang.

Killian heard the lock click and groaned, "Because is not an answer Emma." He banged, "Now open the bloody door and speak to me like an adult."

"What is going on?" Regina and Robin stood in the doorway.

"Bloody well if I know." Killian muttered, "Emma, open the," the door flew open and Emma had a bag slung over her shoulder, "oh, you're not leaving. You're not leaving until you tell me why, tell me why you can't marry me. Tell me where all of this has come from."

Wrenching her arm away, Emma fled the apartment. "Mate?" Robin asked as Killian flew out the door after her.

"Stop chasing me!" Emma screeched. "Why? Why do you always chase me? I mean I could fall through a fucking portal and you'd dive in after me. Why?"

Killian stopped and stared at her, "You're honestly asking me why I fight for you?" He shook his head, "Bloody hell lass, don't you understand? After more than a year, don't you get it? I love you. I'd follow you anywhere. I love you. I can't not be apart of your life. Now if you're going to tell me, honestly, that you don't love me, that you can't love me, that I can't make you happy, then of course I'll walk away because all I want is for you to be happy. I love you enough to let you walk away if it's what you want, but I don't think it's what you want."

"And why is that?" Emma snapped quickly, swiping away at tears that were falling.

He took a tentative step forward, brushing a tear away, "Love, I know you, I know you better than anyone else. And I know that you're afraid of losing me, so you feel it would be best to push me away, to have the upper hand." Emma flinched at the truth of his words, "But I'm not going away. I love you. I can't walk away from you, I don't know how to walk away from you, Emma. And I know you don't really want to walk away from me." He sighed, "Do you remember when we went to the pier for the first time."

Emma stepped back and sighed, "Yes."

"You told me about your parents and I told you about my parents and Liam." Killian continued, "We spoke of unconditional love." He pulled her into his embrace, slightly surprised that she came so willingly, "Emma, I love you flaws and all. Lord knows I have enough flaws for an army, but you love me anyhow."

Emma bit her lip and nodded, her hand raising to stroke his cheek, "Your flaws really aren't that numerous." She whispered.

"And neither are yours. Emma I love you, deputy, orphan, lost girl, best friend, lover, terrible cook, first mate and all. I just love you." He cupped her cheek with his hand, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Well," he raised his other hand so he was holding her face in his hands, "you should, because I will never leave you alone. I know your parents made it impossible for you to feel that you're worth much, but they were wrong. They were stupid. You are the greatest treasure anyone could ever amass. Your heart, love, it's huge and full of so much light and love and I have been the lucky bloke on the other end of it. So please, please come back upstairs with me. Let's get through the Charming nuptials and then we can sort out our wedding. It doesn't have to happen overnight. And it doesn't have to be elaborate. Hell, we don't even have to have one. It can be the two of us at City Hall."

"On The Swan." Emma whispered, "I want to be on The Swan. With just our friends."

Killian leaned down and brushed her lips with his, "I think that sounds bloody brilliant love."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Part VI**

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_I can see it now_

_\- "Mine" Taylor Swift_

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Emma bit her lip and looked up at Killian shyly as she placed her hands in his. There was a gentle breeze blowing off the bow of the ship, where Emma and Killian stood surrounded by their friends. David had taken the time to get ordained so he could be the one presiding over the ceremony. It was simple. It was easy. It was inexpensive.

And it was the perfect way to begin their lives together.

David gave a dramatic sigh, "I now pronounce you man a wife, you may kiss the bride. Pirate." David muttered the end, receiving a not-so-gentle nudge from his own wife in the ribs. "Ow."

Emma chuckled as Killian dropped her hands and wrapped one around the back of her head and the other around her waist, pulling her flush against him and forcing her head at the angle he wanted so he could slant his lips over hers. Holding onto the collar of his shirt, Emma pulled him down to her just as fiercely.

Regina rolled her eyes, "About damn time this happened." She muttered as their friends clapped.

"Okay, okay," David poked Killian with the arm with the notebook he'd written his notes in, "that's enough."

"Oh David," Ruby grinned, "let them go at each other. It's their wedding day."

Emma chuckled against Killian's mouth and decided to make Ruby eat her words and maybe give David a heart attack as she wrapped one leg around his calf, prompting Killian to move his hands down to the backs of her thighs and pick her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Okay, I've seen enough." Regina muttered, turning to head back down to the stern of the ship. Ruby, on the other hand, let out an approving whoop at their display.

"I seriously think I'm going to throw up now." Victor muttered, following Regina.

"And I think I've seen enough. I don't need to see my little sister deflowered." David muttered.

Wrenching her lips away from Killian's, only to have his land on her neck, Emma quipped, "He's done that many times over." She called out.

"TMI, Emma!" David yelled, all but pushing Victor out of the way.

Robin and Mary Margaret rolled their eyes, "We'll give you two some privacy." Robin declared, latching onto Ruby's arm, "Come on, Wolf." He pushed her ahead of him and Mary Margaret.

"But, I wanna,"

"You're not watching." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

Sighing in resignation, Ruby paused, "You get some fine captain ass, girl!"

Emma let out a loud laugh at Ruby's words. "Well, Captain, am I going to get some fine ass?" She asked.

Growling, Killian whispered in her ear, "Yes, just as soon as these bloody friends of ours get of the damn boat."

Emma slithered out of his arms and sat on the cushions, patting the spot behind her, Killian sat and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her onto his lap. "The boat will be here for them soon and then we'll be off." She murmured.

"Two weeks." He whispered, "Just the two of us, no interruptions. No nagging about bills and water usage."

Emma craned her neck and grabbed his face with her hands, "Sounds like heaven to me."

Killian nudged his nose with hers and pressed his lips against hers, "Yes it does."

XOXO

MAS


End file.
